


No Strings Attached ¿

by ReneeDesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, gonna fix up this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeDesu/pseuds/ReneeDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia has never been good with being in a relationship due to her being afraid of how it will turn out. but when she meets a certain skeleton and his friends will their worlds  turned upside down for  or will it ruin the chances of their string of fate ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached ¿

  * NO **STRINGS ATTACHED**



**Papyrus x OC/Reader**

**A/N: Hello~and welcome reader ^^ hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

  It was a cold October evening trees were  reddish orange, falling on the ground as it paved covered the grass and pavements, humans and monsters alike walking on the streets

casually talking about their day in their warm jackets as the breath out smoke from their  mouths, happy couples holding hands, children playing in the playground    living their childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn tonight, the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn tonight, the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

color of the sky turn tonight, the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

casually talking about their day in their warm jackets as the breath out smoke from their  mouths, happy couples holding hands, children playing in the playground    living their childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

 

 

casually talking about their day in their warm jackets as the breath out smoke from their  mouths, happy couples holding hands, children playing in the playground    living their childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn to night, the  abient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

 

casually talking about their day in their warm jackets as the breath out smoke from their  mouths, happy couples holding hands, children playing in the playground    living their childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn tonight , the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

childhood memories,it made Amelia melt with happiness and jealousy at the same time. The sky was mid hue as  the sun was setting, Amelia is sitting on the park bench watching the serene setting take hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn tonight, the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted

the serene setting takes hold before her eyes, she loved doing this every day since it calms down her nerves after stressful days at school and work. Her eyes follow the sun go down as the color of the sky turn tonight, the  ambient lights in the city cover up the stars   as the clouds soon turned dark and the sound of rumbling thunder interrupted her thoughts. She  felts the cold wind brushing up her the bare skin,she felt little droplets of rain pouring from the sky.Why she did not think of bringing an umbrella was an understatement, she stood up and quickly ran to the nearest  place she could find. Her glasses were starting to get blurry as the pouring rain kept its downpour as the thunder she found a small building outside where she would be dry. Amelia ran as fast as her  feet could, this is why she never liked P.Ein high school, she could only run half a mile before passing out. Her breathing became short but she finally reached her constantly rumbling accompanied by lightning, Could things get any worse !? Her body tensed  back landing on the wall ,Amelia slowly slid down as she ouher body and her legs together, her hands her quivering with fear as she placed them on her ears trying to block out the noise, eyes shut as tears start to form. She did not notice a tall figure hovering over her, the tall figure kneeled down to her size with a worried look on their face. Amelia felt something on her shoulders it was warm she clutched it  tightly,  she looked up and saw the tall figure stare down at her their eyes locking. The tall figure was a skeleton wearing what was now an orange sweater with a turtle neck, with a beanie and dangling from his neck where headphones playing loud music speaking in a loud voice that could make a person's eardrum bleed he introduced himself as The great papyrus, you where going to speak but the lighting made you squeak   and tremble with fear. Papyrus saw you and quickly took off his headphones and put them on your ears you were surprised by the sudden gesture but what was more surprising was a total stranger let alone a skeleton monster sitting  beside you hugging you in comfort as he brushes  your hair strands saying " shh..human it's going to be okay." soon you found yourself in the comfort of a surprisingly  warm skeleton as the sound of the headphones block the way all of the anxiety and fear washed away.  you slowly drift to sleep quietly under your breath murmuring your name "Amelia..what a beautiful name."  You faintly hear him  say it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO READER !  
> Welcome to my first fanfiction  
> About a certain skele monster  
> Ahu~  
> I had to re write everything I wrote bc the first one was crap af and not well written 
> 
> So what do you think ? Is it good ? Leave a comment below about how i can write better in the future.
> 
> Well will you look at that its already morning ? Holy shit man.


End file.
